<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it wasn't all to share, but there, i care. by ahwait_no_yes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310505">it wasn't all to share, but there, i care.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwait_no_yes/pseuds/ahwait_no_yes'>ahwait_no_yes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, but there's song lyrics in here so, ive never written one idk if it counts, this is really just entirely fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwait_no_yes/pseuds/ahwait_no_yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma's out in the city during the rain thinking about Saihara who is looking for him to take him home before the rain gets too intense</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Welcome to Saiou week!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it wasn't all to share, but there, i care.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>saiou week day 5 - rain / stars, and I obviously went for rain</p>
<p>the song title and lyrics in this are from Pride by Kendrick Lamar! I listened to it on loop while writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe I wasn’t there,” he lowly hummed to himself, plodding alongside the road. To him, the pouring rain was just an additional delight to his lone walk where he’d be allowed a break from both the stress and excitement of everyday life.</p>
<p>“Maybe I wasn’t there,” he pondered just remaining there in his spot for a while but shortly after decided against it; he had someone waiting for him at home, after all. </p>
<p>“Maybe I wasn’t there,” a dozen or so complete strangers scurried past, all with relatively glum expressions plastered on their faces presumably due to the sudden downpour. Well, it’s not his fault they couldn’t appreciate the beauty it hid. He entertained the thought of seeing the other’s face when he got back, it’d probably be of complete worry and concern, fretting so much about why he never thought to take an umbrella at the very least or how he could catch an illness if he wasn’t careful. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if he would even ready a bath for him, simply because he was just too nice and caring like that. It’s just another thing to add to the endless list of reasons why Ouma loved Saihara so much.</p>
<p>Ouma was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t realised his music had finished playing for a while now, leaving only the peace of the rain left. Casually replaying the song from the start, he started to hum again,</p>
<p>“Love’s gonna get you killed,” Ouma begun, shutting his eyes,</p>
<p>“But pride’s gonna be the death of you and you and me,” a sudden, much softer voice continued, and let out a tiny chuckle when Ouma reflexively jumped. He was already so absorbed he hadn’t even processed the umbrella shielding him from the tiny pellets. Well, the fact that Saihara laughed at all was definitely a good sign for Ouma- or so he thought, as he watched Saihara’s expression slowly shift with worried concern upon realising the state Ouma and his clothes were in. To evade the oncoming guilt, Ouma decided to speak first,</p>
<p>“What are you doing out here Shuu? You do realise you could fall ill and die! Nishishi~ Right in my arms too, wouldn’t that be romantic? Oh, we should have some dramatic music and lighting to fit it as well and..“ He allowed his voice to die down once he realised Saihara wasn’t listening, all too focused on wrapping Ouma around in the extra coat he brought, assuring himself it was on properly. This was an essential step you see, for he couldn’t risk having the coat just falling off in the next moment where he’d grab Ouma’s hand and unintentionally tug it a bit too hard. Of course, this resulted in him accidentally colliding with the detective, a tiny disconcerted “oof” accompanying it. Saihara sighed at himself and tutted, realising too late that he made Ouma leave a wet mark on his jacket when he bumped his head, but he was quick to cast the mild hindrance aside when he heard the sound of genuine laughter… from Ouma! Upon closer inspection, Saihara noticed Ouma wasn’t just laughing, but his eyes- his beautiful, kind eyes- were glistening, unable to help the lifting of his cheeks and that absolutely gorgeous smile that ran for miles, lighting Saihara’s entire world brighter than the city lights surrounding them. So cliché but it was completely true! He thought it was even cuter that he could pinpoint the exact moment Ouma realised Saihara heard that laugh due to the sudden redness in his face, so naturally Ouma fought the blush back down and pulled Saihara along through the labyrinth of streets and roads, reflections of themselves in puddles following too, streets clearing of people as the rain lashed in playful excitement.</p>
<p>By the time they arrived back, the weather outside was at its worst, rain crying harder than Saihara would at his emo songs. Both boys were reasonably exhausted and panting, needing just a couple moments to regain stability.</p>
<p>“I came… to get you.. because I knew the rain would be like this,” Saihara attempted, clearly still breathless from their mini adventure. “We’d better not… be sick… that’d be bothersome…” he sighed heavily, hands placed just above his knees and leaning against the wall for support. Ouma, used to running away a lot, had already recovered and so stared at Saihara for a couple seconds before making for the kitchen. Usually the roles would be in reverse: Saihara would be the one taking care of a soaked-yet-still-childishly-happy Ouma, but this time Ouma felt like repaying the constant kindness his beloved gave him. So after getting through his clumsiness, Ouma managed to not only successfully make two cups of hot chocolate but he also didn’t poison or taint Saihara’s cup at all! What a benevolent supreme leader. This time he’d get to be all overprotective and over-the-top, breaking out the blankets and comfier pyjamas. Saihara seemed to appreciate it greatly judging by how quickly he settled into them, allowing the warmth of the pillows (and Ouma) around him to absorb the last traces of worry he still had.</p>
<p>‘The rain makes for some good white noise too’ he thought to himself in some unknown state of consciousness and unconsciousness. Ouma didn’t say a word, but there wasn’t a need to either as the little hand raking through the ravenette’s hair spoke plenty.</p>
<p>They’d stay like this forever, if they could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hihi so if you couldn't tell, I wrote this all in a rush cause it's like minutes away from it not being day 5 but anyway this ship could do with more tooth-rotting fluff, right?? god you can see how impulsive this was lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>